Can
Turkish - Turkish translation for "can" 1. Gönül:"Çirkin bana kurban, ben de güzele / Can sever güzeli, maldan ziyade."- Karacaoğlan. 2. Bektaşilik ve Mevlevilikte tarikat kardeşi. 3. f. Yaşayış. Diride olan kudret, kuvvet. Hayat cevheri. Madde ilimleri, maddenin; hayat ilimleri (biyolojik ilimler) hayatın ne olduğunu açıklıyamamışlardır. Aslında bunların konusu da madde, hayat ve ruhun kendisi değil, bunların tezahürleri yani olay haline gelen tesirleridir. Deney ilimlerinin vazifesi bu olaylar arasındaki ilişkinin değişmeyen tarafını bulmaktır. Bunun ötesinde ilmin söyleyeceği bir sözü yoktur. Buna rağmen bazı kendini bilmez cahiller, ilim adını kötüye kullanarak ilmin sustuğu yerde k. 4. İnsanın kendi varlığı, özü. 5. Kişi, birey. 6. Gönül. 7. Mevlevi ve Bektaşi tarikatlarında dervişlerin birbirlerine hitabı. 8. Yakınlık duygusu belirten bir seslenme sözü. 9. Güç, dirilik. 10. Çok içten, sevimli, sevilen, şirin. 11. İnsan ve hayvanlarda yaşamayı sağladığına ve ölümle vücuttan ayrıldığına inanılan madde dışı varlık. 12. Güç, dirilik:"Her şeyde bu mevsime mahsus bir can, bir dirilik kendini gösteriyordu."- M. Ş. Esendal. 13. Yaşama, hayat:"Bir kedi yavrusunu kurtarmak için ipe sarılıp kuyuya iner, canımı tehlikeye koyardım."- R. N. Güntekin. 14. Kişi, birey:"Benimle beraber dört canız ."- F. R. Atay. İnsanın kendi varlığı, özü:"Ne denir, canımız ne mertebe insan olsa mayamız, maddemiz hayvan..."- R. N. Güntekin. 15. Yakınlık duygusu belirten bir seslenme sözü:"Canlar, dedi Gamsız Reis, açık olsun bahtınız."- E. B. Koryürek. Çok içten, sevimli, sevilen, şirin:"Alphonse Daudet ilk gençliğimin can yazarlarından biri idi."- T. Buğra. 16. İnsan ve hayvanlarda yaşamayı sağlayan ve ölümle vücuttan ayrılan madde dışı varlık:"Can çıkmayınca huy çıkmaz."- Atasözü. 17. Yaşama, hayat. Turkish - English translation for "can" 1. spirit. 2. Life. 3. soul. 4. could. 5. soul, spirit; life; person, soul; vitality, energy, zeal, vigour; brother, friend. 6. darling. 7. heart. 8. dear. 9. beloved. 10. Soul; life. 11. vitality. 12. lifeblood. 13. precious. 14. canst. 15. atman. 16. brother. 17. friend. 18. mind. 19. pneuma. 20. dervish orders brother, friend; disciple. 21. energy, zeal, vigor; vitality, strength. 22. person, individual. 23. dear, lovable. 24. esprit. 25. ginger. Spanish - English translation for "can" 1. plained. 2. dog, canine. English - Arabic translation for "can" 1. صفيحة, وعاء, علبة, مدمرة, تمكن. 2. يمكن. 3. استطاع. 4. وضع في علبة. 5. مدمرة. 6. استطاع, علب, مكن, وضع في علبة, أوقف, سجن, قدر. 7. المعلبة. 8. المعلب. 9. معلب, سكران. 10. التعليب. 11. أغذية معلبة. 12. العلب. Etymology: [ k&n, kan ] (verb.) before 12th century. Middle English can (first and third person singular of cunnen, connen "to be able, know how") from Old English can(n), first and third person singular of cunnan (“to know how”). More at canny, cunning. Synonyms: be able to, may, tin, aluminum, bottle, bucket, canister, cannikin, gunboat, gutbucket, jar, package, pop top, receptacle, vessel, head, john, johnny, latrine Antonyms: cannot, can't, employ, hire cancancancancan English - Turkish translation for "can" 1. yapabilmek. 2. ebilmek. 3. teneke kutu. 4. olabilmek. 5. konserve kutusu. 6. teneke kutudaki içecek. 7. kaba et. 8. edebilmek. 9. ebil(mek). 10. kutu. 11. popo. 12. kodes. 13. konservesini yapmak. 14. hapishane. 15. kasede kaydetmek. 16. hela. 17. konservelemek. 18. yapabilir. 19. argo yüznümara. 20. ABD. 21. klozet. 22. kova. 23. metal kutu. 24. yapabilme. 25. teneke. 26. bidon. 27. kıç. 28. kutu konserve. 29. kılıf. 30. -ebilmek. 31. argo kaba et. 32. --ned. 33. kovmak. 34. yardımcı f. (could). 35. -ebil-, yapmak imkânı olmak: Can you do this work? Bu işi yapabilir misin? I couldn't find my hat. Şapkamı bulamadım. 36. uzaklaştırmak (okul). 37. kayıt yapmak (ses ya da görüntü). 38. argo klozet; hela taşı. 39. argo tuvalet, memişhane, yüznumara. 40. metal kap. 41. memişhane. 42. Can it. 43. argo hapishane. 44. slang sepetlemek. 45. argo kovmak. 46. argo filime veya teybe almak. 47. bir yenilik getirmeyen. 48. banda alınmış. 49. konserveleme. 50. olanağından. English - English translation for "can" 1. The Andean Community of Nations. 2. Campus area network. 3. ceric ammonium nitrate. 4. Consistent and asymptotically normal, a statistic estimator Tn(X1, X2, ..., Xn) is CAN (consistent and asymptotically normal) if . 5. buttocks. 6. toilet, bathroom. 7. To preserve, by heating and sealing in a can or jar. 8. To fire or dismiss an employee. 9. A tin-plate canister, often cylindrical, for preserved foods such as fruit, meat, or fish. 10. To shut up. 11. to discard, scrap or terminate (an idea, project, etc.). 12. headphones. 13. To know how to; to be able to. 14. A container used to carry and dispense water for plants (a watering can). 15. May; to be permitted or enabled to. 16. To know. 17. A more or less cylindrical vessel for liquids, usually of steel or aluminium. 18. to know, be skillful in. 19. Campus Area Network (network) A network which encompasses interconnectivity between floors of a building and/or buildings in a confined geographic area such as a campus or industrial park Such networks would not require public rights-of-way and operate over fairly short distances (see LAN, MAN, WAN). 20. A drinking cup; a vessel for holding liquids. 21. a buoy with a round bottom and conical top the quantity contained in a can preserve in a can or tin; "tinned foods are not very tasty. 22. A vessel or case of tinned iron or of sheet metal, of various forms, but usually cylindrical; as, a can of tomatoes; an oil can; a milk can. 23. of Begin, sometimes used in old poetry. 24. controller area network. 25. To be able; followed by an infinitive without to; as, I can go, but do not wish to. 26. To be able to do; to have power or influence. 27. To preserve by putting in sealed cans To know; to understand. 28. A metal package with usually three to five leads that is used to connect a semiconductor circuit to the printed circuit board. 29. slang for an overhead transformer. 30. a room equipped with toilet facilities. 31. terminate the employment of; "The boss fired his secretary today"; "The company terminated 25% of its workers". 32. Controller Area Network A peripheral interface targeting automotive and industrial applications. 33. Customer Access Network. 34. Campus Area Network This is the fiber-optic cable "backbone" linking campus buildings to each other and to external networks like the Internet. 35. a plumbing fixture for defecation and urination. 36. the fleshy part of the human body that you sit on; "he deserves a good kick in the butt"; "are you going to sit on your fanny and do nothing?". 37. be able; be capable; be entitled. 38. preserve in jars, preserve in cans (of food); dismiss, fire from a position (or job, etc.). 39. tin, aluminum container; (Slang) jail, prison; (Slang used in Canada and the USA) toilet, bathroom; dismissal, firing from a position (or job, etc.). 40. airtight sealed metal container for food or drink or paint etc. 41. a buoy with a round bottom and conical top. 42. the quantity contained in a can. 43. Controller Area Network, developed by Bosch and Intel It is an inter-module bus that links controlled devices. 44. preserve in a can or tin; "tinned foods are not very tasty". 45. Pouvoir Peut Demande Capacité Possibilité Can you come here please? Can you speak Spanish? He can play tonight. 46. n metal container for keeping food or drink kaleng 2 v asking politely} (~ I have another coffee?) boleh 3 v with other verbs to mean able} (I ~ meet you after work ) bisa. 47. abbreviation for cancel character. 48. Controller Area Network (see www can-cia de). 49. Community Action Network. 50. Customer Account Number, a unique number, e g credit card number, that links the customer with his bank account, is secret, but needs to be known to merchant from whom the customer wants to buy products with his bank- or credit card. English - Greek translation for "can" 1. κονσερβοποιώ (konserbopoio). 2. μεταλλικό δοχείο (metalliko doheio). 3. μπιτόνι (bitoni). 4. μπορώ (boro), κουτί (koyti). 5. κονσερβοκούτι (konserbokoyti). 6. (n) μεταλλικό δοχείο (metalliko doheio), κονσέρβα (konserba), κονσερβοκούτι (konserbokoyti), μπιτόνι (bitoni), τενεκές (tenekes), κουτί (koyti). 7. (v) κονσερβοποιώ (konserbopoio), μπορώ (boro), δύναμαι (dynamai). 8. α μπορεί (a borei). 9. μπορεί για (borei ga). 10. μπορεί να (borei na). 11. (n) καπούλια (kapoylia), οπίσθια (opisthia). 12. γλουτοί (goytoi). 13. συσκευασμένος εντός τενεκέδων (syskevasmenos entos tenekedon). 14. φωνογραφημένος (fonogafimenos). 15. (adj) φωνογραφημένος (fonogafimenos), συσκευασμένος εντός τενεκέδων (syskevasmenos entos tenekedon), κονσερβοποιημένος (konserbopoiimenos). 16. κονσερβοποιημένος (konserbopoiimenos). 17. κονσερβοποιός (konserbopoios). 18. (n) συσκευαστής τροφίμων (syskevastis trofimon). 19. συσκευαστής τροφίμων (syskevastis trofimon). Turkish - Greek translation for "can" 1. ψυχή (psyhi). ζωή (zoi). ~ım αγάπη (agpi) μου (moy). ~ı acımak πονώ (pono). ~ alıcı nokta επίκαιρη (epikairi) θέση (thesi). ~ atmak λαχταρώ (lahtaro), ανυπομονώ (anypomono). ~ı istemek θέλω (thelo), ορέγομαι (oregmai). ~la başla ολόψυχα (olopsyha). ~ sıkıcı δυσάρεστος (dysarestos). ~ simidi σωσίβιο|| (sosibio||) ~ ve mal kaybı απώλεια (apoleia) της (tis) ζωής (zois). ~a yakın εγκάρδιο (eggardio). English - Spanish translation for "can" 1. envasar. 2. envasar(transitive). 3. saber. 4. saber(transitive). 5. envase. 6. caneca. 7. poder, poderse. 8. lata, bidón, pote. 9. conservar, poner en conserva, enlatar. 10. enlatar, conservar, conservar en lata, conservar en tarros, poner en conserva. 11. una lata. 12. puede, por. 13. enlatado, de lata, en bote, en conserva, en lata, envasado (comestibles). 14. enlatado. 15. producto para conservar. 16. conservero, envasador. 17. enlatador de conservas. 18. proceso de conservar. English - Russian translation for "can" 1. может. 2. можно. 3. возможное, чтобы. 4. консервированный. 5. автоклав :1 İnsan ve hayvanlarda yaşamayı sağlayan ve ölümle vücuttan ayrılan madde dışı varlık. :2 Yaşama, hayat: :3 Allah, :4 Kişi, birey. :5 İnsanın kendi varlığı, özü :6 Gönül :7 Bektaşilik ve Mevlevilikte tarikat kardeşi :8 Çok içten, sevimli, sevilen, şirin :9 Yakınlık duygusu belirten bir seslenme sözü :10 Güç, dirilik. :2 "Bir kedi yavrusunu kurtarmak için ipe sarılıp kuyuya iner, canımı tehlikeye koyardım."- R. N. Güntekin. :3 "Her şeyde bu mevsime mahsus bir can, bir dirilik kendini gösteriyordu."- M.Ş.Esendal. :4 "Benimle beraber dört canız ."- F. R. Atay. :5 "Sağa sola kaçıştık da, canımızı dar kurtardık."- N. Hikmet. :6 "Çirkin bana kurban, ben de güzele / Can sever güzeli, maldan ziyade"- Karacaoğlan. :8 "Alphonse Daudet ilk gençliğimin can yazarlarından biri idi."- T. Buğra. :9 "Canlar! Açık olsun bahtınız."- E. B. Koryürek. :1 cân :Adam adama yük değil, can gövdeye mülk değil :Can boğazdan gelir :Can bostanda bitmez :Can candan şirindir :Can canın yoldaşıdır :Can ciğerden tatlı :Can cümleden aziz : Can boğazdan gelir : Can cümleden azizdir : Can çıkmayınca huy çıkmaz : Canı acıyan eşek,atı geçer : Canı kaymak isteyen,mandayı yanında taşır :Azrail’e bir can borcu olmak :Azraile bir can borcu olmak :can atmak :can ciğer :can kulağı ile dinlemek :daha iyisi can sağlığı :seninki can da benimki patlıcan mı? * : * : * : :1 can :1 djan * : 1 :1 Can :1 can :1 köpek (geçmiş zaman: could, olumsuz: can not,cannot veya can't) :1 bir şeyi yapabilmek, yapmaya gücü, yeteneği veya imkanı olmak. :2 bir şeyi yapmaya hakkı veya yetkisi, izni olmak. :3 birisinden bir şey yapmasını isterken kullanılır. -ebilir misin. :1 They can run fast. :1 I could hear footsteps. :2 You can use the phone. :3 Can you open the window? :3 may :1 köpek * }} }} af:can ar:can cs:can de:can el:can en:can es:can et:can eu:can fa:can fi:can fr:can fy:can gl:can hr:can hu:can hy:can io:can is:can it:can ja:can kk:can ko:can ku:can li:can lo:can lt:can mg:can ml:can mn:can my:can nl:can no:can oc:can pl:can pt:can ro:can ru:can simple:can sr:can sv:can sw:can ta:can te:can th:can tt:can uk:can vi:can vo:can zh:can zh-min-nan:can